Book of Spirits
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Ichigo didn't just inherit the blood of his shinigami father. His mother has a heritage just as terrifying and strange. He's the heir of the Book of Friends, an old and feared collection in the spirit realm. A chance encounter brings Ichigo's grandfather back into his life...and starts a chain of events that could lead to destruction...or salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, the cover pic is the same as my profile pic. I just find the image of Nyanko-sensei smushed up against the glass hilarious to look at.  
_**

* * *

When Ichigo first found the odd books full of scribbles, he thought little of it outside of having some memento he could keep close that belonged to his recently departed mother.

He had always seen weird things, from the souls of the 'dearly departed' to weird creatures that avoided him like the plague for some reason.

But everything changed when he turned thirteen.

Ichigo never paid much mind to yokai. They left him alone, and he more or less pretended they weren't there, aside from moving aside to avoid bumping into them.

His mother had been clear on that. If they knew you could see, they'd never stop harassing you. However if you only showed a passing ability to notice their presence, they generally didn't bother with you.

Ichigo never had that problem, as for some weird reason yokai generally didn't come near him. He could see them, and occasionally he could talk to one, but for the most part they avoided him like the plague.

Fallen spirits, however, were another story.

The last time he asked a yokai what the odd-masked creatures were, they had called the beings "Hollows". Though apparently that was a term the death gods had given them. The yokai had another term for them.

The fallen ones. Humans who were never properly put to rest or sent on to whichever afterlife they belonged to eventually corroded to the point they lost even their humanity.

However unlike yokai, humans did have a chance to come back from that point. Their souls would degenerate, but eventually they might one day become sane again to the point they were able to remove the mask (even partially) and regain coherent thought.

These beings were called "Arrancar", and the yokai had been firm to Ichigo that he should avoid them at all cost.

Back to the present though.

Yokai avoided Ichigo for reasons they wouldn't explain. Hollows, on the other hand, seemed to think of Ichigo as candy.

And since he had yet to successfully channel his apparently rampant spiritual powers into actually causing some damage, he was better off running to any shrines he could find.

Like yokai, the weaker hollows couldn't come near shrines. No one knew why, but Ichigo wasn't complaining.

At thirteen, he had long since learned when not to question good things like that.

Inside his head, Ichigo was swearing up a storm as he ran like hell. Spotting a roadside shrine that lead to a bigger one, Ichigo didn't think twice. It was big enough for him to hide in if he squished himself enough.

That was the moment he tripped, crashing through a rope and paper barrier he hadn't realized was there. He was so caught up in getting inside the shrine he hadn't even noticed it.

" _This is certainly nostalgic. And such a familiar scent as well..."_

Ichigo lifted his head and saw...a lucky cat statue missing the coin?

" _Ara? What do we have here? A human child who isn't afraid of yokai?"_

"I've seen weirder, and you remind me of a cat," said Ichigo calmly. He could feel the power on this thing, and it wasn't some low-level yokai that would avoid him.

The weird cat practically leaped out of the small shrine. There was something really, really familiar about this cat, but Ichigo couldn't place what.

At that moment, all Ichigo cared about was the Hollow chasing him.

Turning his head, he was shocked to find that it was gone.

" _The fallen ones seem to like your scent boya. You must have a very strong spiritual presence if you can see them as well as yokai such as myself. What's your name?"_ asked the weird cat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The cat disappeared.

Talk about a strange encounter.

Ichigo would have put the entire thing out of mind, save for one important fact.

He felt like he knew that cat.

He had just finished pulling out the weird book of scribbles when he heard an outraged shout from his window.

Turning, he found the same cat from earlier...his face smushed against the glass.

Ichigo was about ten seconds away from laughing at the sight of a cat on the glass window. Instead he opened it.

The cat looked pretty angry about something.

" _How do you have the Book of Friends?! I know that brat hid it from that damn exorcist before I was sealed again!"_

"I found it in my mom's things after she died," said Ichigo, confused. How did a cat know about the scribbles? Mentioning his mother sparked a memory.

He remembered the cat.

"AH! Nyanko!"

The cat froze.

" _How do you know that name?"_

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're the one that went missing!"

Ichigo had seen this cat, had heard stories about it from his grandfather. The one that always looked suspiciously too young for his actual age. He ran an inn that didn't always cater to _human_ guests. It also doubled as a school for young spiritualists who could see yokai and didn't know what the hell was going on. Thanks to a very strict neutrality agreement, the yokai agreed to keep their mischief to a minimum while on the grounds. Apparently there was a spring next to the inn that had some really, really good sake.

The cat looked ready to attack, and probably would have if not for one thing.

Ichigo's twin sisters heard his surprised exclamation and came to investigate.

"Ichi-nii, what's going on?" asked Karin.

"I think I accidentally found Grandpa's pet cat that went missing."

Karin looked at the cat. It looked at her, more than a little irritated at being ignored.

"He definitely looks like Nyanko," agreed Karin.

Their grandfather had more than a few photos of him in his younger years. After a certain point they almost always included his "pet cat" Nyanko-sensei. One that went missing after a rather large misunderstanding between an old friend of his. He still helped with certain matters between humans and yokai, but they weren't nearly as close as they had been.

"Ichi-nii, supper's going to be ready soon!" Yuzu called out from downstairs. After their mother died, Yuzu took over caring for the house. That included most of the cooking, once she was old enough to reach the stove without burning herself.

Perking up at the word supper, Ichigo picked up the rather fat cat.

"Think dad will mind an extra guest? If this really is grandpa's cat, he'll want to know."

"I doubt he'll care. Yuzu on the other hand..." said Karin. Ichigo had a similar mischievous look to the one Karin was trying very hard to hold back.

Yuzu loved cute things and wouldn't hesitate to dress up the kitty if given a chance.

Ichigo called his grandfather as soon as dinner was over. It was Karin's turn to do the dishes, and the cat was being placated into waiting by drinking with their father Isshin. He wasn't about to turn down free booze.

" _Natsu Inn. Who is calling?"_

"Is Taka-jii-san there?"

" _Just a moment Ichigo-chan. Oi! Takashi! Your grandson is on the phone!"_

Ichigo patiently waited for his grandfather to come on.

" _Hello Ichigo-kun. Are you wanting to come visit for a few days?"_

"I think I found your cat."

There was dead silence. Then his grandfather had a rather hopeful tone on his voice as he asked...

" _You sure it's Nyanko-sensei?"_

"He's drinking sake with dad downstairs, he also looks a lot like the pictures you have around the inn, and he recognized the book. He also said something about me smelling familiar."

" _I'll catch the first train tomorrow. Tell your father to air out the guest futons for me,"_ said Takashi.

"Okay Grandpa. I'll see you soon," said Ichigo. He hung up and went to tell Yuzu that their maternal grandfather was coming over for a few days. Good thing it was the weekend.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Takashi Natsume took a deep breath of city air. Living in the nearby countryside, he didn't really have much reason to come into the bigger towns save for one.

His grandchildren lived here. Masaki had the gift, but not enough that the yokai really bothered her. Especially after she married Isshin, who Nyanko said was a death god. Or a former one at any rate.

Having three adorable grandchildren, all very, very strong in the gift, had been a pleasant surprise. Especially Ichigo, who seemed to have inherited the bulk of both parent's spiritual powers and then some. His sight was as strong as Reiko or Takashi's. Even if he hadn't figured out how to channel that power into his fists like Takashi had by necessity.

Passing by a girl in a karate outfit, complete with black belt, he smiled at her while carrying his bag.

"Hey mister! Are you lost?" she called out. Figured she'd notice he wasn't local.

"Not at all. My grandchildren and son-in-law live nearby."

"Do you need help carrying your bag, mister?"

"I'm fine. I still have a few blocks before I reach my son-in-law's clinic," said Takashi.

"Ah! You must be Ichigo's grandpa Takashi!"

Spotting a familiar face behind the girl, watching protectively, Takashi smiled.

"You must be Natori's grandchild, Tatsuki."

"You know grandpa?"

"We used to be friends. Besides, I'd heard that Hiragi asked to be placed under the care of his granddaughter when his sight started to go, and you have the curling dragon around your neck."

Tatsuki, like Natori, had a strange birthmark that could only be seen by those who had the Sight. It had been the main reason why Natori had moved into the city, once he released most of his shiki. Hiragi had asked to be bound to Tatsuki, once the girl was old enough to understand what a shiki was. She didn't want to leave Natori, and this was a good compromise.

He had somewhat mellowed out towards yokai and ayakashi after the monumental misunderstanding that resulted in Nyanko being sealed a second time. Natori couldn't remember where he had put the cat, only that it had been in Karakura, which was why Masaki even met and eventually married Isshin in the first place.

She was looking for her father's cat.

Tatsuki ended up 'escorting' Takashi all the way to the clinic. Mostly to get blackmail on her grandfather for later. Takashi was more than happy to help in that regard.

He still felt sore that Natori sealed Nyanko in the first place, and didn't mind helping his granddaughter embarrass him if and when possible for better presents.

"Grandpa!" said Yuzu happily. Karin was equally quick to get up from breakfast. Ichigo was still sleeping in.

"How are my favorite granddaughters?" asked Takashi, smiling.

"We're your only granddaughters," said Karin.

"Hence why you're my favorites. Where's Ichigo?"

"Still sleeping."

Takashi had a mischievous smile. He reached for a bucket and handed it to Karin.

"Think he'd appreciate a wake up call?"

Karin grinned evilly. Five minutes later there was an outraged shout from Ichigo, and an annoyed voice next to him for being splashed. Takashi's heart sparked with hope.

A slightly damp Ichigo came downstairs with a cat on his shoulder. The second the feline saw him, it's eyes widened rather wide.

" _Takashi?!"_

"Hello, Nyanko-sensei."

In very little time at all, they were in the living room, with the cat known best as "Nyanko" sitting close to Takashi. The cat was very pleased with the bottle of "Special house blend" sake that Takashi had brought just in case.

He did actually have some home-brewed sake that he served his competitors, who were always trying to steal his secret recipe for their special blend (he charged extra for humans to drink it, Ayakashi paid either in favors or in IOU's that he could claim later) but it wasn't very good compared to the one he got from the spring.

The cat was definitely purring as he drank from his sake cup, that Takashi had kept for him.

" _So the brat is your grandson. I should have guessed he was related to you. That explains why he has the Book,"_ said Nyanko.

"Right before you disappeared, I gave the book to my daughter Masaki who was in another town. Natori tried to find and burn it, but I was a step ahead of him. She moved here trying to find you when she meet Isshin."

" _The boy has twice the normal Sight. He can see shinigami as well as yokai. It's more of a curse than the normal kind,"_ said Nyanko.

"What are shinigami?" asked Ichigo.

"Shinigami, or Soul Reapers, are human spirits with larger than normal reserves who have found a way to focus their powers into special swords that are unique to each reaper. They're also more hide bound than most yokai, and I hate having to deal with them. They also tend to dislike me, because I found a way to legally extend my life span in a way they can't execute me for," said Takashi.

Anyone with the amount of spiritual energy like Takashi tended to attract hollows in droves, so they tended to die rather young. Usually after they'd had at least one child. Thanks to Reiko's Book of Friends, and the fact he wasn't automatically antagonistic to yokai, Takashi had been able to cheat the soul reapers of their "due" and avoid being sent to the Soul Society. He was well aware that if he extended his life span for too long, he was more likely to _become_ an ayakashi rather than just an unusually long lived human.

Such people weren't that rare, but they generally got snapped up by one of the exorcists families or killed outright by a yokai before they reached that point.

So long as he ran the inn and continued to cater to the yokai, they'd continue to keep him alive and relatively young until he reached that point. Which meant he could keep a close eye on his grandchildren.

" _There's a long standing rumor that soul reapers kidnap and bind yokai into their precious swords, so most avoid them. Though the truth is that any soul reaper that can see yokai generally are able to reach at least vice-captain class in power, if not higher. The stronger their ability to See, the higher their levels. And you've got a double dose of both, meaning you could surpass most captain-class shinigami if given the right amount of training,"_ said Nyanko with a slight hiccup.

"Nyanko-sensei, I'm afraid I can't hand the Book over to you like we agreed. It's already been passed down to Ichigo, after all. But you're free to visit the inn whenever you like," said Takashi.

" _Bah! Just means I'll have to keep an eye on_ your _grandson until he agrees to hand it over or the book is empty. But I still want sake!"_ said Nyanko, patting his cup despite being almost drunk at this point.

Takashi smiled.

"We have the rights to a spring that has the best sake. I charge humans extra, but I'll be sure to visit regularly with a free bottle just for you."

Yuzu perked up.

"Does this mean we get to keep the kitty?" she asked hopefully.

" _I'm not a cat!"_

Takashi couldn't resist.

"That's right, he's a freeloader who loves being scratched behind the ears and playing with cat's tails," said Takashi.

Karin, who was closer, quickly had the drunken Nyanko purring while she scratched his head.

"So I take it this means you'll be visiting more often?" asked Isshin.

"And I'll take the kids in for the summers and babysit if you have a trip," agreed Takashi. "I'll also train Ichigo in how to use his power, since he's complained of the masked monsters chasing him frequently."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was somewhat glad that his grandfather would be visiting more often. After his mother died, his grandfather had been the one who took him in for a few weeks and explained things properly. He hadn't know until that point about the fact that hollows existed or that they targeted those with high spiritual powers like him. Takashi had explained to Ichigo how to tell the difference between yokai, the spirits of those who were gone, and regular humans.

It had been during those weeks that Ichigo was given a crash course on yokai and the 'rules' that the exorcists had placed. Such as binding things using the true name of the yokai, or creating new life. It was less that Takashi cared about them and more like he was warning Ichigo since he had inherited the Book.

Finding his grandfather's missing cat Nyanko made Ichigo happy, even if the cat would be staying with them.

Even if the downside of learning hollows had been chasing him resulted in his father reluctantly giving Ichigo a crash course on the Soul Society and their laws.

Ichigo had initially taken karate because his best friend Tatsuki was learning, and he wanted to have some time with her. She was the only other girl in his class who could See like he could, and she even had a shiki. He had quit after his mother died, but his grandfather said learning martial arts would help later. It provided focus and made it easier for him to take down yokai and later hollows.

Stretching, he saw his new "pet" cat still lazing about on the cushion that was on his bed.

Nyanko had taken to the Kurosaki home well, even if finding out Yuzu had a bad habit of dressing things up had come as a nasty shock.

He only put up with it if no pictures were involved, and she made him extra special food for two days after. He also learned to avoid Ichigo's school, for the simple fact that Yasutora "Chad" Sado scared him. It wasn't his size, his strength or his clearly foreign origins...it was his fetish for all things cute.

Chad had the worst habit of hugging him if he came too close, and unlike Takashi's wife he couldn't escape as easily from the giant's strength. The boy was a strong as some of the bigger yokai, as he had been horrified to find out. He was a gentle giant, but still a strong one that had a love for cute things.

Takashi had laughed himself sick when he heard the news from a very amused Ichigo.

Today was the first day he returned to the karate dojo that Tatsuki practiced at regularly.

But before that...there was a yokai at the window.

" _My name...return to me...my name..."_

Ichigo remembered what his grandfather said. He opened the window and let the yokai inside. Then he reached into his drawer and pulled out the "Book of Friends".

Opening that, he focused on the yokai before him and waited until the appropriate page came up. Clenching the paper between his lips, Ichigo silently recited the prayer and blew.

While the blood of Reiko, his great-great grandmother was somewhat weakened, his spiritual power more than made up for the lack. The words flew out of the paper and into the yokai, as memories hit Ichigo like a brick. Good thing his grandfather had warned him about that.

Once that minor yokai had gone, Nyanko opened a single eye.

" _You're as troublesome as that brat. Though your powers levels are far higher than his ever was,"_ said the lazy feline. _"I don't think even Reiko is as strong as you are."_

"Really?" said Ichigo. He had only ever heard bits and pieces of his great-great grandmother.

" _The amount of power you let off naturally is more than enough to make you a tasty snack for hollows. The fact you're not dead yet from that much being let off means your reserves are going to be ridiculous when you're older. And it's only going to get worse once you've had some proper training on how to channel it,"_ said Nyanko.

The amount of energy Ichigo had was ridiculous. It could easily dwarf a minor yokai and still have plenty of power remaining. Even HE would hesitate going after the kid once he learned how to focus the power and use it, and he generally didn't think much of humans.

Shinketsu were terrifying when they were allowed to live. And that was before his mother's legacy was added into the equation.

"Ichi-nii! Nyanko-sensei! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Yuzu.

Nyanko perked up, and was out of the door (Ichigo left it open since he got the 'cat') before Ichigo had even finished getting dressed.

He was a lazy freeloader, but at the same time he was very useful. He had apparently appointed himself the "bodyguard" of the family and would check in on the twins at school regularly...mostly because it was on the way to a very well known hot spot for free liquor. It didn't hurt that unlike before, he didn't have to hide what he was except to strangers.

He sometimes lazed about on the roof in his true form, napping in the sun. It wasn't like there were a bunch of people who could see him, after all. Well except Tatsuki, but she was too busy laughing about the fact there was a large cat sleeping on their roof to care.

* * *

Takashi was watching his grandson learn how to fight. He sometimes wished he had thought of such lessons when he were younger, but it was a bit too late to learn. Not that he needed them, since he was often surrounded by yokai who knew not to mess with him.

Once he was done with his lessons, he and Karin were going to start their private ones.

Like Ichigo, she had a strong Sight, and not just her ability to see the dead. Unlike Ichigo, Karin had shown signs of being able to channel her spiritual energy...mostly through her feet. Likely because her power was much weaker than Ichigo, who had far too much.

Watching his grandson try and fail to channel his power with any degree of success, while his sister was able to eek out enough to coat her foot, Takashi realized that perhaps Ichigo was having the opposite problem Karin had.

He didn't have just enough to pull this particular trick off...he had too much.

"That's enough for today. I want you both to try and meditate before bed once your homework is done. Ichigo, I'm going to talk to someone about the issue you seem to be having to see if we can't find a solution."

Ichigo scowled. His face seemed predisposed for the expression. But he cheered up when Takashi bought them both ice cream for behaving.

Once the kids were safely back at the house, with Nyanko guarding the family, Takashi took a detour.

He normally avoided the store, mainly because of _what_ owned the place.

Living human or not, there was something distinctly unnerving about Kisuke Urahara.

"Welcome," said 'human' girl. He didn't know WHAT she was, but she wasn't yokai. Nor was she a soul reaper. There was something incredibly empty about the child.

"Is your boss in?" asked Takashi kindly.

She nodded, before going in.

Kisuke was waiting for him.

"Well, well. I never thought to see _you_ here, Natsume Takashi."

Takashi gave him a blank look. It didn't surprise him that the former soul reaper captain knew who he was. It was rare for him to run into anyone who didn't know who he was, or at least heard about his reputation. He was well known among the exorcist community for being sympathetic to the ayakashi, and the fact he openly ran an inn that was dedicated to a neutral ground for both exorcist and yokai.

Most were torn between awe in meeting someone with such strong power, or derision because they perceived him as 'soft' because he was friendly with yokai and wasn't ashamed of it.

At least even the Matoba clan honored his strict neutrality enough that they didn't harass the yokai that stayed in his inn. Takashi had even gone so far as to mark the boundary clearly for those with the sight to insure there would be no mistakes.

The few times one of that clan tried to pretend they hadn't noticed the boundary line, they'd run afoul of Takashi's "guard dogs". They were well known enough that they had made plenty of enemies and not just with the human side of things. There were plenty of yokai who were happy to patrol the area and kick the clan out of they tried to use any of their shiki or yokai to try and force someone past the boundary line just to seal or forcibly capture them.

And if they cried foul, well, Takashi had littered the entire boundary with cameras that monitored the land 24-7, so he had video proof they were in the wrong.

"So what can I do for the infamous Takashi?"

"I need something that can eat or contain a large amount of spiritual energy. My grandson is having trouble with your Hollows chasing after him."

"My hollows?" repeated Urahara amused.

"Don't play coy with me, _soul reaper_. Everyone knows hollows are the domain of your kind, not mine. My grandson's bloodline might protect him from yokai, but it hasn't done anything to deter those feral beasts."

"Might I know your grandson?"

"The entire family has a yokai bodyguard," deadpanned Takashi, not even hiding it.

"So the infamous Madara has been found again."

Takashi didn't bother to confirm or deny it. If Urahara wanted to tangle with Nyanko, that was the soul reaper's problem, not his.

"Such an item will not be cheap. And I'll need to know how much energy this kid has to make sure it doesn't break within days, if not weeks."

"He's a Shinketsu with a direct bloodline to Reiko through my daughter. And he inherited the bulk of the spiritual Sight. You don't really need any more details than that."

Urahara was silent, before his sharp gaze matched Takashi's flat one.

"He's Isshin's son, Ichigo, isn't he?"

Takashi wasn't going to confirm or deny anything. Urahara sighed, tipping his hat.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing Isshin about this eventually, once Ichigo was old enough to be told. I'll try to make something to contain or 'eat' some of the stray power Ichigo has. The fact he's related directly to you means I'll have to make it stronger and might need some yokai parts to do it."

"I can get some scraps from my guests, but I won't have any of them killed," said Takashi.

"Fair enough. But in payment I'll want three bottles of that special 'house blend'. Not the one you give your competitors, but the yokai blend."

"Deal," deadpanned Takashi. Considering he charged through the nose for his human guests to try it, four bottles was a bargain.

"By the way... I have a rumor that might interest you."

Takashi turned to face him again.

"Go on."

"There's a shinigami that's sealed in the north, on a small island in the middle of a lake. Supposedly his zanpakuto spirit has been wandering around trying to find him, and if you can get to the area you might be able to remove the sword before it goes berserk."

"You mean treating it like an item spirit, rather than a zanpakuto?"

"From what I understand this particular one had a rather dangerous power, and it would piss off the old geezers pretty good if they knew a known spiritualist like yourself had managed to get his hands on it and summoned the spirit to act as a guard against hollows."

"Dangerous how?"

"It could control the minds inside the worlds of other zanpakuto."

"This sword have a name?"

"Muramasa, according to what I've found."

"I know him. I'll ask if he'd consider living at the inn full time rather than dropping by."

Urahara's mouth dropped.

"You've _seen_ him?"

"You forget, my inn is a known resting area for yokai, ayakashi and humans. So long as they don't break the neutrality clause, I could care less what they are. He's come by a few times since I opened. Said my inn was 'restful'."

Urahara shook his head. Natsumi Takashi was well known for being kind to all spirits. He just didn't realize it extended to homeless shinigami swords as well.

* * *

Takashi brought up the idea of Muramasa calling the inn his home when the wayward spirit wandered in a month later. His visits were becoming more frequent and for longer periods since the odd yokai (though apparently he was a zanpakuto spirit) had first discovered it. Something about the inn seemed to stabilize his soul to the point he wasn't coughing up blood for a few days.

Muramasa had given up the idea of finding his master. Unless the shinigami lead him straight to where the man was, it was unlikely he'd be able to find it without some serious luck on his side.

However as comfortable as he felt in the inn, he still like something was missing. So Takashi brought up a second option. Thanks to the fact Ichigo openly admitted hollows were chasing him, and that Nyanko occasionally went missing at the worst times, his grandchildren needed a more reliable protector. Something that would be able to deal with the hollows in a rather permanent manner, since Nyanko-sensei disliked dealing with them.

Five minutes within the range of Ichigo's rather large spiritual energy pouring out, and Muramasa's condition stabilized. While he wasn't the zanpakuto of the boy (he could sense that Ichigo already _had_ a sword in him waiting to be released) he could still 'feed' off the teenager's power that was practically pouring out.

He chose to explain Muramasa away as Ichigo's new "shiki" to Nyanko-sensei and Isshin. Considering Muramasa could easily pretend to be a 'bound yokai', it wasn't too far a stretch and kept people from asking awkward questions.

He even had a cover story prepared if the soul reapers noticed.

Muramasa's master had been sealed, and Takashi knew his grandson was in need of something to protect him from hollows. So he offered to help bind him to Ichigo. No one would question it, because yokai would be able to tell what he really was on contact, and the soul reapers wouldn't know the difference unless someone said something to them. By which time they'd assume he was Ichigo's zanpakuto and ignore him anyway.

And, as an added bonus, Muramasa seemed adept at being able to take in large amounts of Ichigo's spiritual energy and make it easier for him to channel it properly.

It was a win-win scenario for everyone, especially when Takashi found and removed the physical representation of Muramasa without destroying the seal. Even if the most they did was hang it over the mantle in the dining room, almost like a decorative piece.


	3. Chapter 3

" _My name...give me back...my name..."_

"Another one? This makes it what, the fifth one this week?" grumbled Ichigo. At fourteen (he'd be fifteen in a few months) Ichigo had developed something of a reputation. It had very little to do with the Book of Friends (created by his great-great grandmother Reiko and eventually passed to him through his mother) or even his grandfather Takashi.

Ichigo was well known among the yokai as the most powerful spiritualist of the age. He was so strong he had to have his shiki Muramasa drain him of some of the stray energy just to be able to channel it at all. He understood why his grandfather had brought the odd yokai to him, but didn't get why the others would look at him with mixtures of wariness or dark amusement once he appeared.

At least Muramasa was able to get rid of the minor hollows that harassed him. He hadn't seen any in months since he became Ichigo's shiki.

"Hold on while I get the book out."

Like Takashi before him, Ichigo had the ability to return the names from the "Book of Friends". And since he had become the self-appointed guardian of the book, ayakashi from all over would come to Karakura asking (or demanding) their names back. Generally it didn't go beyond threats, because Muramasa or Nyanko-sensei would appear and keep them in line.

Returning names was tiring, but Ichigo had so much spiritual energy in him that he could return ten times as many as his grandfather could.

It was the memories that he got which usually turned to knock him flat on his ass.

Ichigo pulled the paper out, put it between his lips and _blew_. A strange black mist hit the ayakashi as Ichigo returned the name.

It took him five minutes to recover from the sudden influx of memory that usually went with it.

" _Grr...by the time I get that book, there will be hardly anything left of it!"_ complained Nyanko-sensei.

"Maybe, but isn't this more fun than simply holding onto it? I mean you'd probably get bored of harassing those who were beaten and forced to surrender their names eventually, and you'd likely have all sorts of annoying exorcists trying to get their hands on it," said Ichigo.

" _I hate it when you make sense brat. I demand gyoza!"_ complained Nyanko. Because honestly, the boy was right.

Takashi had enough issues back when he was still the owner of the Book when the exorcists learned of it's existence, and it was only a fluke that nearly lead to the dissolution of his friendship with Natori that lead to them finally leaving him alone.

Well that and the fact that the daughter in question married a shinigami, and no one wanted to open the can of worms of the soul society learning of the Book's existence.

Squad Twelve alone would be an absolutely nightmare if they found out about it, and it was certain they'd stop at nothing to get their greedy paws on the book, even if it meant wiping out the family.

"How about some gyoza and manju buns? Though don't ruin your appetite or Yuzu will be upset," said Ichigo.

Ichigo had recently gotten his allowance, which had gone up since his grandfather was supplementing Isshin's income discreetly. By acting as their guardian while he was away, Isshin was able to market more and get more patients. It didn't hurt that Yuzu had a rare talent that allowed her to heal with her spiritual energy.

So they didn't just get human customers. Especially when the yokai learned that the Kurosaki clinic also had a neutrality clause similar to the one at the Natsu Inn.

The idea of a family that treated yokai the same way they treated humans was a novelty. The fact they didn't take advantage of the favors that they gained from them was also pretty big.

The most Takashi asked his friends to do was to scare off idiots who were trying to steal the secret of the sake spring, something they would have done anyway.

"Another one, Ichigo?" asked Chad quietly. The gentle giant was a bit of a mystery. He was strong enough to match even a larger yokai, but he never used that strength for himself. Something about a promise he made to his grandfather who raised him. So after he first met the boy, he made a deal with him.

He would keep the idiots who harassed him because of his size, his nationality, or his quiet demeanor, off his back by kicking their ass...and in return Chad would use his strength to help Ichigo when he needed it. It was a good arrangement, and one Chad had yet to regret.

"It is the family duty to return the names," said Ichigo.

Because of his overwhelming amount of spiritual power flowing out, Ichigo had unfortunately changed a select few of his friends. The more time he spent with them, the higher the chance they would develop the ability to see and interact with spirits.

Chad, upon finding out about their cat Nyanko and the fact Ichigo was tolerable at explaining the differences between Japanese writing and about the oddity of yokai, spent a rather large amount of time around Ichigo. As a result, he had become increasingly adept at seeing yokai and spirits. Fortunately his own powers were still sleeping, otherwise he'd be drawing hollows like flies to honey.

The original agreement between Nyanko (Madara) and Takashi was that when he fell trying to return the names, the Book would go to Nyanko. However, when he was sealed by Natori (who deliberately forgot where he put the "cat") that deal was altered slightly...mostly because the book was given to Masaki when Takashi realized he was having some difficulty returning the names, and it had nothing to do with Nyanko's disappearance.

He spent so much time around yokai that he was starting to become one, and only a _human_ with Reiko's bloodline could return the names. So the duty was passed to Masaki, who was too busy trying to locate Nyanko and later being a housewife. On her death, the task passed down to her son Ichigo, who felt it was a family obligation once told the full story.

Ichigo suddenly bumped his fist into his open palm.

"That reminds me... Chad, could you hold onto Nyanko-sensei until we reach the store?"

Chad was holding the cat statue before Nyanko had any idea what happened.

" _ARGH! Brat, you know how I feel about being treated like a common cat!"_ shouted Nyanko in outrage.

"Well maybe next time you'll know better than to wake me out of a sound sleep by nearly destroying my window while drunk off your ass!" countered Ichigo evilly.

Nyanko had disappeared for a few hours, only to return absolutely wasted to the point he forgot to go through the odd cat-flap Isshin had installed to fit his bulk. It was more of a large doggy door, but the idea was the same. And only Nyanko or other small yokai could enter that way.

So long as they kept away from the area where Isshin treated the human patients, he could care less if they decided to come for a bit of a drink with Madara.

Chad didn't mind if he was an unofficial punishment for the cat. He just liked hugging Nyanko, much like Ichigo's grandmother did.

(There were other unofficial punishments, such as being Yuzu's dress up doll for the day and having blackmail pictures taken. Or being Orihime's taste tester for new random concoctions her strange mind came up with...though that was mostly Tatsuki's idea.)

"So are you going to your grandfather's place this weekend?" asked Chad.

"He said you were welcome to come too. Seems a few yokai heard about how strong you were...and the fact you were an unofficial punishment for the cat. It's mostly a lesson on yokai customs, how to identify the more dangerous ones, and to let Muramasa have a break while I'm training."

While Ichigo trained with his grandfather, Muramasa was let 'off duty' as it were, and allowed to relax. He liked it when they visited the inn, because it felt soothing to him. Becoming tied to Ichigo as a "shiki" had stabilized him to the point that he was no longer coughing up blood or forced to hunt hollows to survive.

But he still liked the tranquility of the inn, and the way he could let his guard down and relax.

Besides, Ichigo had more than enough spiritual energy to power more than one zanpakuto, and if he had to he could probably find a way to release Muramasa's bankai form while maintaining his own bankai.

Muramasa could sense Ichigo had his own sword. It was still sleeping, waiting to awaken. It just needed the right trigger. Fortunately it seemed to have accepted his presence in Ichigo's inner world, because it hadn't tried to kick him out yet.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the wooden sword in his hand.

"Why am I learning kendo?"

"Because you seem to have trouble channeling it into your fists, and these are made from special trees that grow on lands that high abnormally high spiritual levels. Some even grow on lands that are home to many powerful and varied yokai. If you can get to the first level of mastery before your summer is out, I'll take you to visit a regular customer of mine that has to be...reminded...to pay his tab."

Nurarihyon was a yokai that had a specialty in the dine-and-dash pranks. Unfortunately for him, Takashi wasn't ashamed to cash in favors to keep him inside the grounds until he settled up.

He also had an adorable grandson about Karin and Yuzu's age. Rikuo was still in denial about his yokai heritage. Takashi guessed it had something to do with how children weren't exactly enthusiastic about yokai when they were young and he was teased for it.

Nurarihyon was at his wits end with the boy and would be bringing him to the inn later to meet Ichigo and hopefully the girls. Rikuo was the _heir_ of a yokai yakuza. And he had to make up his mind whether to pass down that title to his children (hopefully with a yokai wife) before he was thirteen.

Takashi was human, and he worked with yokai daily. Nurarihyon hoped that he could get through to his stubborn grandson.

Back to Ichigo though.

"But why kendo?"

"You know that sword your father hung in the dining room?" asked Takashi. Ichigo nodded. "It's a special sword that can affect even spirits. The thing is that I don't want you to over rely on it's special ability too much, so I asked some of my friends to teach you how to use a sword properly."

"Okay."

Ichigo held the sword like he assumed it was supposed to be held.

"No, no, no boy. Hand here. And here," said the yokai, adjusting his grip so it was held more firmly.

For the next three hours, Ichigo learned to adjust his stance and grip. He would work on swings tomorrow, once he got the hang of _how_ to hold a sword. Strangely, it felt perfectly natural to be holding a sword, and Ichigo found it much easier to channel his energy like that.

"So how's Chad doing?"

"Yasutora-kun is doing very well. It seems he's found his own way to connect with the yokai," said Takashi, moving with ease when one of said yokai went flying past them. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I see."

Ichigo walked with his grandfather to where Chad was sparring with the older, stronger yokai who relied on brute force. He definitely seemed to be having fun 'playing' with them. Since he didn't have to worry about hurting them too much like he did humans, he could actually go all out.

Suddenly there was a massive wave of spiritual energy from Chad. His right arm shifted into something rather unusual.

"Ara. I had wondered when it would properly awaken," said Takashi.

"What?"

"Like you, your friend has a dormant ability that was sleeping. A normal human could not possibly hope to match a yokai the way he does...not unless they had a power that was sleeping. Allowing him to use his full strength without worry of human injuries released some of the instinctive guards he placed around that power. As you can see, even a partial awakening is rather powerful," said Takashi.

There was a reason why Takashi told Ichigo to bring his friend with him. As the 'headmaster' of a special select school of psychics, spiritualists, and the rare exorcist that didn't hate yokai, he could sense when people had a special ability.

Yasutora Sado had finally achieved the "first" of what would be many awakenings. His ability to see and sense spirits would skyrocket, as would his power if he trained it enough.

"It feels...different. No bad, but different," said Chad, slowly flexing his arm.

"Be very careful with your power, Yasutora-kun. There are many types of abilities in this world. There are those that reach a set point of power, and need to be increased by outside sources. There are those that respond to the owner's life force, draining it slowly to the point of death. There are those that are inherited."

Chad looked at Ichigo's strangely young grandfather.

"Which one is mine?"

Takashi placed his hand on Chad's arm, sensing it.

"It would appear yours is tied to your life force. Be careful, Yasutora-kun, not to overuse this gift, because it will absolutely kill you without outside interference. However... It's also incomplete. There is something missing from your power, and this feels like a mere crack was made in the barriers you instinctively used to keep it in."

With very little warning, the odd arm disappeared and Chad felt drained to exhaustion.

"Yet another drawback to initial awakenings. You two carry him to his room, will you? I'll give you a free bottle for your troubles," said Takashi, as Chad passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ichigo.

"First awakenings are always the hardest. Give him a good night's sleep and some food, and he'll be up and at them in the morning. He can join the others once he's up to it in order to learn how to summon it at will," said Takashi. He smiled at his grandson. "You'll understand soon enough when you achieve your own awakening. Your true power is still dormant, but having Muramasa take in the excess that is pouring out is helping the process speed up considerably. Eventually you'll be able to call upon him as more than just a shiki and use his true power."

"Is that why you're having me train with a sword? So I can learn to use him like he was intended to be used?"

"Muramasa has a very special gift that should never fall into the wrong hands. Remember the story of Reiko and how the book was formed?"

"She bullied the yokai into giving their true names, forcing them to obey her."

"One day, you will awaken the true potential of Muramasa. When that day comes, I want you to remember Reiko and the importance of using someone's true name against them."

"I understand Grandpa. Using people's true names against them will only generate bad karma, and come back to get me later...often with disastrous results," said Ichigo.

Takashi smiled.

"Masaki left me with a very responsible and trustworthy grandson," he said pleasantly.


	4. Chapter 4

"GOOD MORNING ICHI-OOF!"

"Morning dad. Try not to make too big a crack in someone's house!" said Ichigo smiling evilly as he sent his father flying out the window.

" _It's a good thing he's in that gigai or there would be awkward questions on how he survived that,"_ deadpanned Muramasa. Gigai were naturally more durable to damage...especially Isshin, who had experience and knew how to land.

"So what's the schedule for today?"

" _Kendo training with the yokai, school, martial arts class with Arisawa, and you have two hours free time before you have to do any homework,"_ said Muramasa without hesitation.

In order to make him feel useful, because otherwise the sword spirit got very mopey and sad, Ichigo used him to keep his schedule straight. It wasn't that he was bad at it, but Muramasa seemed to appreciate the fact Ichigo trusted him to keep his schedule.

"And what's the topic of discussion with Hiragi today?"

Because of how boring it was for the spirits, Tatsuki and Ichigo let their shiki go to the roof and chat.

" _We're comparing the old yokai to the newer brats,"_ said Muramasa.

"Let me guess. The new ones aren't as respectful as they should be, while the old guard is better?" chuckled Ichigo. It was a common complaint.

" _More like we're comparing how well the Nura boy will handle having to take the reigns considering how long he's tried to be human,"_ said Muramasa.

Rikuo was, according to rumor, a good kid. Unfortunately he needed to get his head on straight, since he refused to act like a yokai.

Ichigo nodded. He was supposed to have a long chat with the kid this weekend, once Nurarihyon brought him to the inn.

"Two more days. Dad said I could bring the twins with me two, and perhaps we could convince Rikuo to listen to reason."

" _I'm almost afraid to find out what constitutes as 'reason' to a yokai,"_ said Muramasa.

"The general idea is to convince him it's acceptable if he has two wives. Because the bloodline is so thin, if it gets diluted by human blood any further then the next heir will have trouble being able to handle the group, which will lead to in-fighting at the very least. So the old man wants his grandson to at least consider a yokai mistress, or finding a girl with a strong spiritual sense, preferably one that has positive ties to yokai," said Ichigo.

He suspected Nurarihyon and Takashi of trying to set up one of the twins with Rikuo. They were about the same age, after all, and Ichigo was out both because of his gender, but because he was the "heir" of the Natsume family line.

In accordance to yokai traditions, Ichigo was the 'head' of the Natsume family, not Isshin because he married into it. Since he was already fourteen, he was considered an adult with Takashi as the family elder. It didn't help that Ichigo had taken up the duty of returning the names, or that Madara (who had long since become resigned to being called "Nyanko-sensei") had agreed to act as bodyguard for the family.

It didn't matter what the agreement was between the family and the fake cat, just that there was an agreement acknowledged by the yokai world. Officially Madara was the "bodyguard" of the holder of the Book of Friends. If the line fell before it was dissolved, then the book would pass to him. And he couldn't force the issue by killing the current holder.

Which, ironically enough, made the Natsume family name rather famous. So much so that when Ichigo had to deal with yokai, he introduced himself as "Natsume Ichigo".

That and it kept the yokai who had a grudge against him or his grandfather from coming after him in the human world. He had enough trouble with the hollows.

" _Oh, you also have a meeting with Chad later. He's still having some minor trouble adjusting to seeing hollows,"_ said Muramasa.

Ichigo winced. Because of his overwhelming amount of spiritual energy, it had apparently begun to 'awaken' several of his classmates. Tatsuki in particular had been slightly irritated when she found out that he couldn't control his powers. She had become resigned to it mostly because it was strengthening her own to the point she could see spirits much easier than she could before.

"That reminds me. Tatsuki wanted to meet the next head of the Nura group too. Something about how exorcists generally don't get to meet such famous yokai without trouble being caused..."

" _...Natori is still banned from the inn, as I recall,"_ said Muramasa helpfully. Ever since the exorcist sealed Madara, Takashi had banned him from returning.

There was still some hopes the ban would be lifted, but not much.

"Well I can still ask if she can come."

Ichigo was recently given a cell phone, one that had been enchanted by the yokai so that he could still call even if he was the realms of the ayakashi. He still found it awkward that his grandfather, who was old enough to remember the original cell phones being the new big thing, teaching him how to use it. Naturally the inn was the first number on it, with the clinic the second number.

"Hi Grandpa? Is it okay if Tatsuki comes with us this weekend? No, I don't think he's coming with her. Yes, he's still aware you've banned him from the inn. Only if it's her and Hiragi-san? I'll be sure to tell her. Huh? Oh, I think Inoue-san expressed an interest, but I don't think she can see any of them. If she does come with Tatsuki, don't let her near the kitchens. Let me put it this way...whenever Sensei annoys Tatsuki too much she uses Orihime's idea of 'food' as punishment. You can ask him if you're really curious."

Ichigo grinned as he hung up, the sound of his grandfather cackling in amusement keeping his spirits up the rest of the day.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo!" said Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki! Gramps said you could come with Hiragi, but your grandfather was still banned."

"Yeah, gramps said he wasn't interested like I was anyway when I mentioned it. What about Orihime?"

"She can come, but only if she stays out of the kitchens," said Ichigo without hesitation. He grinned as he then said, "Grandpa was pretty damn amused when he found out we use her cooking as punishment when sensei gets out of hand."

Tatsuki cackled.

" _Quit talking about me like I don't exist, brat,"_ said Nyanko.

"Braving the world of school again, Sensei?"

" _Hiragi said she'd be bringing sake."_

"Just don't get me into trouble. I get enough flack from the teachers because of my hair color."

"I thought your dad got that sorted out?" said Tatsuki.

"I thought so too, but this new idiot didn't believe the principal when they told him that my hair color is inherited."

After the last time Ichigo was unfairly treated because the teachers thought he was a delinquent, he asked his grandfather for a bit of unofficial payback.

Takashi brought one of the few yokai that had a life in the human world...ironically as lawyer of all things...and a photo of Masaki, his wife and the only one he had of Reiko.

He then threatened to sue the school if they didn't leave Ichigo alone about his hair color, once he'd proved that yes, the coloring was inherited. Ichigo just had a slightly off shade.

Needless to say the principal had a long chat with the teachers, and they finally left Ichigo and Chad alone. He never had to endure another asshole threatening to dye his hair black because he had an "unnatural hair color". Unfortunately a teacher recently went on sabbatical and the replacement didn't believe that the color was Ichigo's natural hair color. And Ichigo really didn't want to pull the "leave me alone or I'll sue the school" card twice.

It was enough that most of the teachers had gotten off his case once he proved without any chance of doubt that he really did have naturally orange hair. To be fair, the only reason his hair color was so distinctive was as a sign of unusually strong spiritual power.

At a certain level, humans with unnaturally strong powers developed a distinct characteristic about their physical features that set them apart from the rest of humanity. Takashi theorized this was the planets way of warning the holder of whatever power they used that they would be targeted. In a way Ichigo was very lucky in that his father's heritage made yokai wary of threatening him, and that the only casualty thus far had been his mother.

Some had had their entire family line wiped out because of having unnaturally high power levels.

* * *

Ichigo was having a horrible day. The substitute had once again singled him out because of his hair, and even though the other kids in class knew it was wrong, they could say nothing. The man had been bold as brass when he calmly told them that he would insure they never went to high school if they said anything.

With how difficult it was to get into high schools in Japan, it was only natural that they kept their silence.

It wasn't until Nyanko made a rather strange comment that Ichigo clued in on what was going on.

"So that's what he is. I should have known he was a yokai from how quickly he singled me out," growled Ichigo.

" _What do you plan to do, boya?"_ asked Nyanko. He could _smell_ that the substitute was a fake the moment he entered the grounds. The only yokai allowed to be there was Hiragi, and she was a shiki.

"What else can I do? That bastard had been pissing me off long enough. Perhaps reminding him who rules this school wouldn't be a bad thing," said Ichigo darkly.

Nyanko gave him a coy look.

" _You're going to pull a Reiko, aren't you?"_ said Madara amused.

"I would have left it at kicking him out, but he went after my friends and classmates. There's no way I'll accept the way he bullied even Inoue-san like that, just because she's friends with Tatsuki and has a similar hair color."

Madara chuckled darkly as well.

" _You'll go far in the world of ayakashi with an attitude like that boya. Farther than Takashi ever bothered to. Good thing he showed you how to make shiki,"_ said Madara.

"Can you play interference with Tatsuki and the others?"

" _This is too amusing to have the exorcist girl interfere, so why not."_

* * *

 _With Tatsuki..._

"Oi, tanuki, where's Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki bluntly. He hadn't bothered to leave school grounds after the last class ended. Hiragi had already met up with her master, while Muramasa disappeared as usual.

" _He's off making a new shiki,"_ said Nyanko.

"What."

Behind her, there was a massive crash that for some reason didn't cause others to turn. Tatsuki looked at the school in disbelief.

"That stupid substitute was a yokai, wasn't he?"

" _As I said before, he's making a new shiki. He said he wasn't about to let the fact the fool bullied your friend Inoue-san just because of your association with her go. If that fool had left well enough alone and only harassed Ichigo, odds are he would have just grinned and taken the insults. Going after others not associated with the ayakashi world pissed him off, so he's pulling a Reiko."_

"Oh no... Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing..." said Tatsuki, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It was considered 'forbidden' to bind a yokai by their true name by exorcists. This was because doing so meant that if someone got their hands on the name, they could use it against the one who had bound them...never mind that the yokai took great offense to such an act. Using a true name meant that they couldn't disobey even the most horrific order.

There was a reason why yokai kept coming after the Natsume line, demanding their names back. Fortunately they took responsibility for the sins of Natsume Reiko by returning them.

Tatsuki waited impatiently for Ichigo to come out of the school. Finally, near dusk, he did so with a very unhappy looking yokai behind him.

"Well?"

"Meet Tsume, of the Bakeneko clan out of the Nura group. Apparently he was bullied by an exorcist a few months ago and decided to take it out on us," said Ichigo tiredly. Muramasa looked irritated as well, but for different reasons.

"A bakeneko, huh? What is it with your family and cats?"

" _I'm not a cat!"_ shouted Nyanko.

"Wait... You're _that_ Ichigo?!" said Tsume horrified.

"That Ichigo?" repeated Tatsuki suddenly amused.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know. I use my mom's name instead of Dad's when I'm dealing with yokai as a safety measure. It keeps yokai from tracking me down so easily back to my house."

"Isn't your clinic neutral territory anyway?"

"Yeah, but tell that to exorcists like those assholes from the Matoba clan," said Ichigo.

"Point."

"Besides the yokai respect me more if they hear I'm one of _those_ Natsume."

" _He has a point you know. Everyone knows his father is a shinigami, or a former one, but they respect the Natsume name more. It earns trust among the ayakashi if he goes by that name while dealing with them,"_ said Hiragi helpfully.

"Still...what are we going to do with this guy?"

"Tomorrow's the start of the weekend isn't it?" said Ichigo evilly.

"You know, I do believe it is."

"In that case why don't we drag our new friend with us to that place. I'm sure _he_ would LOVE to have a nice long chat with him about antagonizing exorcists far above his own level," said Ichigo.

"You're right. He'll reap what he's sown and have to take it," said Tatsuki grinning.

"Why do I have an ominous premonition seeing those expressions?" asked Tsume.

Seeing the innocent expressions of Ichigo, Tatsuki and Nyanko, Tsume couldn't help but feel like he was screwed, and he had no idea why.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Supreme Commander, it's not that funny!" said Karasu Tengu.

"Gramps," said Rikuo tiredly.

"I don't know, I find it kinda funny that he was stupid enough to piss off a descendant of Reiko and got his ass kicked," said Takashi smiling.

"Here, here!" said Tatsuki.

"Would you like some more meat or rice, Rikuo-san?" asked Yuzu.

"Ah! Thank you, Kurosaki-san," said Rikuo.

Yuzu puffed out her cheeks.

"I thought I said for you to call me Yuzu-chan," she said pouting.

Tsume looked rather horrified. The person that he had been forcibly dragged to meet by Ichigo was none other than the Surpreme Commander of the Nura group and his heir, along with several of the higher lieutenants.

The _same_ Nura group that his boss belonged to.

"It does the weaker yokai good to learn how to pick their battles properly! He should have thought to check his facts before he targeted Ichigo-kun," said Nurarihyon.

"Commander! Please tell me you aren't honestly saying...!" said Tsume horrified.

"The 'agreement' you made with Natsume-san will stand. You should have checked who you were harassing before you pretended to be a human. Besides, from what I've heard, being around Takashi's grandson will do you some good!" said Nurarihyon, pointing his chopsticks at the suddenly depressed bakeneko.

"Grandpa, don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Rikuo.

"Rikuo-kun, do you know what powerful yokai do when they form groups like the Nura clan?" asked Takashi.

"Aside from brag about the bad deeds they've done...?"

"Pranking humans and minor troubles is in their nature. It's when they target them and cause actual harm that the exorcists come after them. Groups such as the Nura clan are good for the weaker yokai, because they provide protection and stability. They also defend their territory from the much crueler ayakashi, such as the kitsune a few hundred years back," said Takashi.

Seeing Rikuo didn't understand, Takashi looked at Nurarihyon.

"Let him meet Misuzu. Maybe then he'll get the reality through that thick head of his," grumbled Nurarihyon.

Misuzu was a powerful yokai who Takashi had met in his youth. He allowed the boy to keep his name, and he later transferred that to something outside the Book of Friends once he made up his mind to give it to his daughter.

He was also the leader of a yokai group, but unlike Nurarihyon he didn't often meddle in the affairs of humans.

Well, outside of the odd times Takashi called him for help anyway.

"Who's Misuzu?" asked Rikuo.

"Yuzu-chan, you know where they're staying don't you?"

"Yes, Takashi-jii-chan," said Yuzu.

"Why don't you take Rikuo over to where he's staying on the grounds and say hello to Hinoe for me."

"Okay!"

Seeing the rather quiet and responsible Yuzu drag Rikuo, Nurarihyon and Takashi both chuckled.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be too troublesome to have one from the Natsume line in our family," said Nurarihyon.

"Commander!" said Karasu Tengu.

"Would you relax Tengu-san? It's not like it's _that_ uncommon for yokai to have multiple partners, and I'm not going to pressure one of my grandchildren to marry into a yokai group. Besides, at least this way you'll known any heirs born from her will be able to at least _see_ and control the yokai you deal with."

"That is true," said Karasu Tengu.

The line of Natsume Reiko was indeed quite powerful. Takashi himself had been known to be able to toss demons around quite casually...and that was _before_ he properly trained his spiritual powers.

"I don't understand! What's the head of the Nura group doing in this inn?!" said Tsume.

"Well for one thing, he still owes a rather large tab, isn't that right old man?" said Takashi smiling.

"You little..."

"Wait...you actually keep a tab on yokai?" said Tatsuki, laughing.

"Most repay in favors or in interesting things they find. You should see the storeroom sometime," said Ichigo.

He should know...he was one of the poor bastards stuck sorting it out. But, if he did a good job occasionally his grandfather would let him keep it once he performed an equally interesting task.

"By the way...is that sake I smell?" asked Ichigo, looking at Tatsuki's glass.

"She's older than thirteen, and this is the yokai section. Only humans have silly things like drinking laws for adults," deadpanned Takashi.

"...You haven't been serving the twins anything have you?"

"Of course not. I'm saving that for when they enter their last year of middle school," said Takashi. He grinned. "Speaking of which, consider this your congratulations gift on solving your first real yokai related issue."

Ichigo took one sip, and had to fight not to spit it out.

"Oh wait, that was the human special house blend," said Takashi.

"So you won't be offended if I spit this out?"

"Why would I? I still haven't gotten the hang of brewing proper sake," said Takashi.

Ichigo was quick to try and get the taste out of his mouth. He would feel sorry for those who tried to steal the secret of the Natsu Inn sake, but to be honest anyone who tried to copy a natural spring made of sake deserved it.

Humans were too destructive of such wonders, and would shamelessly exploit them without a thought to the consequences. The only reason the yokai didn't mind being 'charged' for the sake from the spring was because Takashi was genuinely respectful of them and their customs, and took great pains not to draw too much from it.

Well that and the found it hilarious that Nurarihyon's affection for humanity was being used against him. Being asked to keep him inside the neutral territory until he "paid up what was owed, or left something of equal value" amused many yokai.

Most of the treasures came from yokai like Nurarihyon, who were too cheap to part with any of their coin. And not backing down only solidified Takashi's position among the ayakashi.

Ichigo didn't try to spit out the real sake from the spring. He could kind of see why yokai were so eager to come visit and try it.

"By the way...keep this from your father and grandfather until you're in high school will you? The last thing I want to deal with is an angry parent who doesn't really understand yokai."

"You'll have to bribe me first," said Ichigo without any hesitation.

"One item from the storehouse, within reason."

"Suddenly I'm inclined to keep my mouth shut," said Ichigo.

"What about me?" asked Tatsuki, more than a little drunk.

"...I could probably persuade a cat yokai I know that uses martial arts to teach you. She comes by ever so often...and I believe she's about due."

"Which one?" asked Nurarihyon.

"I think their name is Yoruichi."

"If you're talking about a black cat that sounds like a man, but is actually a woman, she's not a yokai. That's an exiled shinigami," said Nurarihyon.

"Huh. Well I'm sure I could bribe her into teaching you some interesting new ways to hurt spirits that piss you off."

"Suddenly I've found a reason to keep my mouth shut," said Tatsuki.

Takashi smiled mysteriously.

"Bribing the children to keep quiet. You're a devious one, Takashi," chuckled Nurarihyon.

"I live around yokai 24/7. I'm bound to pick up a few devious habits around them," said Takashi. He perked up. "It sounds as though Yuzu and the others are returning.

Rikuo looked rather harried, and almost collapsed.

"Have fun?" asked Nurarihyon, grinning.

"Gramps, I take back every bad thing I've sad about your or the main house yokai. That was a _nightmare_ ," said Rikuo.

" _Wimp. I feel sorry for the Nura group if such a weak child with half-hearted ideals is leading them,"_ said a drunk Nyanko.

"You kept trying to eat me!" shouted Rikuo, pointing at the cat.

"Ara... Nyanko-sensei, do we have to ask Inoue-san to do the cooking for tonight?"

Orihime was currently 'entertaining' a group of female yokai, who found her flighty mind rather funny...especially since she was drunk. Tatsuki kept half and eye on her friend, but let the girl have fun telling the most outrageous stories that came to mind.

Nyanko shrank into himself.

" _I'll be good,"_ he whimpered.

Takashi watched Rikuo interact with his grandchildren, and an idea formed.

"It seems to me...that Rikuo could use a few lessons in how to run a yokai group like the Nura clan. Perhaps he's simply too close to the main house to understand what he really wants...and it's best he learns before he's thirteen, or else there will be no end of trouble."

Nurarihyon watched his grandson, realizing where Takashi was going with this.

"Are you offering to let him attend that 'school' of yours?"

"Give him some time away from being the 'heir' of the Nura clan, among those that would understand him. And if they happen to fall for one another, well, there is the other half of her heritage to consider."

"Oh? So the rumors are true then. Your daughter fell for a shinigami," said Nurarihyon, sipping his sake.

"Ichigo inherited the bulk of both sides, but the girls aren't lacking in power either. Hers is just asleep, while Karin's is growing nicely. Hiding the world of ayakashi can be very stressful for a child, and I'm guessing his classmates didn't take the truth well. I would bet you a bottle that's the root of his issue with his heritage."

"Where will he be staying?"

"I'll ask my son-in-law if he'd be willing to put up with an extra. His clinic has been declared neutral territory for yokai, so there shouldn't be any issues. And since I know that your Tengu commander here will object, you can send one of his guards with him. He's been meaning to renovate anyway."

Takashi had agreed to fund the renovation over the summer vacation, while the children were staying at the inn.

"I'll send Yuki-Onna with him. She's the closest to him and she's been acting as his guard during the daylight hours for some time now. Out of the guards, she's the most likely to pass for human."

* * *

Rikuo was still stunned. Without much warning at all, his grandfather shipped him off the the quaint inn where they had spent a few days...and told him he was going to be staying with the Natsume family for a full year.

"I still don't get it. Why did grandpa send me here for a year?" said Rikuo.

"When you told your classmates about yokai the first time, no one believed you, did they? They called you a liar, and laughed at you, or called you creepy," said Takashi, in the same tone one would use to talk about the weather.

Rikuo froze.

"When I was your age, I was shipped from home to home of my relatives. Many times, I tried to warn them about the things I could see, but not a one believed me. In fact it only made things worse, and I never knew what it was like to have a stable home or friends. Then one day some of my father's friends took me in, and shortly after I found Nyanko-sensei. Slowly, my world opened up, and I found people who I could trust. I understand that humans can be cruel. They've lost the ability to believe in things that can't be explained. I commend you for keeping your faith in humans, but it's not healthy to keep pretending like your other self doesn't exist."

"How... how did you handle it? Being called a liar and being shunned all the time?"

"It was hard. For the longest time I gave up hope on meeting anyone who could understand. Finding the Book of Friends did more than give me a chance to learn about my heritage. It gave me a purpose. It gave me hope. It gave me people I could cherish and call family."

Rikuo was silent.

"But why did grandfather send me here?"

"Oh, he didn't send you to stay at the inn. You're far too used to being around yokai for that to be of any real effect. He's having you stay with my son-in-law and grandchildren. You'll be rooming with Ichigo-kun and Nyanko, while Yuki-Onna will be sharing with the twins. You'll learn what it's like from the other side of the coin. It won't be easy, and you'll probably stumble, but you'll come back here every weekend until we find a way for you to access your yokai heritage even in your 'daylight' form."

Takashi gently patted Rikuo on the head. Throwing the boy into the deep with with the humanity he tried so hard to emulate was a bit drastic, but the boy had been trying too hard to hide the fact he was a yokai.

Doing that around yokai who weren't from the Nura group was liable to get him killed. They were only lenient because he was the grandson and heir of the clan.

So he was going to learn the hard way who he was and hopefully get out of the self-imposed rut he had put him in. And if he fell for one of Takashi's granddaughters, that was fine too.

If Yuzu had been fully human, then there might have been problems. But because she was half-shinigami, not even Karasu Tengu could complain if the 'Young Master' fell for her.

On the other hand...

"Tsurara-san, perhaps it would be better if you served the chilled sake, rather than the food," said Takashi.

Oikawa Tsurara, which was the human identity of Yuki-Onna, who was Rikuo's personal body guard was currently holding a frozen solid tray of food for guests.

"But I can handle this!" she said pouting.

"I know you can, but the guests aren't used to eating cold food and you still need to work on holding your natural cold aura back."

Tsurara pouted, but silently agreed to serve the cold sake and foreign beers. It was a novelty for the yokai to drink anything _but_ sake, so Takashi special ordered it from all over. The popular ones were put on permanent order, while the ones that the yokai didn't like were used up and never restocked.

It also made his inn a novelty for the foreigners, being able to drink something from home.

"When you see Kappa, could you ask him to check the bottom of the ponds? One of the human guests claimed they dropped an important piece of jewelry near the middle of one," said Takashi.

"I'll tell him."

Karasu Tengu was paranoid. So instead of sending only one bodyguard, he sent two. Yuki Onna who was the best at pretending she was human, and Kappa, who had been busted by the humans last week. His boredom was becoming an issue, and there was a rather interesting river that ran through Karakura.

Besides, Takashi already had a Kappa who worked under him and it was good for him to meet others of his own kind.

He had almost sent some of his sons to keep watch over the young master, but sending two was already pushing it. If he sent any of his children it could be viewed as trying to push in on agreed neutral territory.


	6. Chapter 6

It took some getting used to, but with the renovations completed on the clinic (expanding both the bed space for patients and room for guests) life quietly settled down.

Of course Rikuo wished he could say the same for his own personal life.

Karin lightly slapped Rikuo on the head.

"You really should get out of the habit of talking to random yokai."

"Sorry."

"Be nice Karin! He's used to being on his family's territory. He's supposed to talk to them!" said Yuzu.

"Yes, but in Karakura he's not the 'young master' of anything. He's just another kid who can see yokai, and it's a pain in the ass getting the other kids to keep from harassing him about seeing spirits."

Children, particularly those without the gift of Sight, were cruel beings who weren't afraid to take out their ignorance on others. If they saw someone doing something strange, and heard the adults tell them it wasn't considered 'normal', then they had little hesitation to take it out on the outsider.

Karin had it easy. While she could see yokai and the dead, she also had her sister in the same classes as her.

Rikuo was still having trouble adjusting to living in a house where yokai weren't running rampant, and where he didn't have to reign in his grandfather.

He had wanted to be human, and he was getting his wish. Learning to hide his abilities was harder than he had ever imagined.

Hence why Karin felt it her duty to lightly slap him on the head whenever he forgot he was supposed to be _human_.

"At least I'm keeping up with homework," said Rikuo.

"That's true. You're really smart Rikuo! Karin and Ichigo don't really help out with the housework much, and Dad's always out," said Yuzu.

As 'payment' for staying with Rikuo, Tsurara helped out with the housework. Rikuo and Ichigo were stuck learning about the internal structure of a yokai "Group", such as the Nura clan. Mainly how it was maintained and how such things could grow or collapse.

Tsume was rather helpful, once he found out that he was also going to be teaching Rikuo. He was still a bit sore about losing to Ichigo, even if the teen was a rather good sport about it.

He was stuck as a lackey until either Ichigo released him from service, or Ryotaneko bartered for his release. The Natsume family was well known for having yokai lackeys, but also being kind enough to release them if an exchange was met.

As for Kappa...well, he was mostly patrolling the waterways of Karakura after school hours were over. He chose to investigate the school Ichigo and the others attended, since he couldn't get into the class Rikuo and Tsurara were in, and having three students that came in from the same district might draw suspicion.

"So what are you learning about this week?"

"Clans that are under the Nura group, mostly," said Rikuo. Tsume was going to go over the various clans that were sworn to his group, and what they brought to the clan. He had no idea that his grandfather took care of so many weak and often homeless yokai and gave them something to turn to when they needed help.

It gave him a much wider perspective of his clan. And it didn't hurt that the 'therapy' session Takashi gave him helped to get over the lingering hurt he felt when his own friends mocked him for talking about yokai as children. He hadn't realized how much influence they had over his actions until that point. Or how much damage he was doing by trying to please everyone.

"Which means Ichigo is probably going to be acting as negotiator this week," sighed Karin.

Ichigo had little to no interest in the Nura group, and Tsume was perfectly pleased with that. General yokai information was fine, but inner workings was really more for Rikuo's benefit, despite the fact he should know this stuff already.

"Actually he said he was going to relax for once and read a book Tatsuki-san recommended. He's already caught up on homework this week, so he's taking a break," said Rikuo. As Ichigo's official 'room mate', they naturally got to talking once the homework was done for the night.

Rikuo saw Ichigo as the older brother he never had, but always wanted deep down. And since Ichigo _was_ an older sibling anyway, he didn't mind treating Rikuo as a surrogate little brother.

After all, it was the duty of all older siblings to protect the younger ones that came after them.

"Well it's about time! Ichigo's been running himself ragged ever since he found that cat! He could use a few nights off!" said Karin.

* * *

"What book are you reading, Berry-boy?" asked Tsume irritably. He might be bound to Ichigo, but he sure as hell didn't have to like it.

"Tatsuki recommended this, and it'll help improve my English. It's Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ ," said Ichigo.

"...Well at least it's not one of those cheap modern books. I've heard _Lord of the Rings_ and the _Hobbit_ were pretty good too, and they're rather wordy," said Tsume.

" _Lord of the Rings_ was pretty good, but most of my friends had trouble understanding the deeper meaning of it. I just liked the theme of the books," said Ichigo.

"Have you read any Shakespeare?"

" _'If we shadows have offended,_

 _Think but this,- and all is mended,-_

 _That you have but slumber'd here,_

 _While these visions did appear._

 _And this weak and idle theme,_

 _No more yielding but a dream,_

 _Gentles, do not reprehend;_

 _If you pardon, we will mend._

 _And, as I am an honest Puck,_

 _If we have unearned luck_

 _Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,_

 _We will make amends ere long;_

 _Else the Puck a liar call:_

 _So good night unto you all._

 _Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

 _And Robin shall restore amends.'_ "

Tsume looked at Ichigo with open approval for quoting word of word the last scene of _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Most people only remembered the first four lines of that part.

"Very good. Looks like there might be some hope for you after all," said Tsume approvingly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help clean the classroom."

"As long as you are responsible and get your homework done. Now, for today we are going to learn the inner workings of my part of the clan, the Bakeneko group that run the gambling and service operations in the main house's primary territory..." said Tsume. Rikuo dutifully took notes while Ichigo had his headphones on, listening to music while reading his book.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did remember waking up in the wee hours of the night with his book on the desk and his music player put on top of it. Rikuo was already on the bunk bed (it would be removed when he went home for good) sleeping.

"How long did I sleep?"

" _Sometime around eight, so about five hours. Tsume made sure to mark where you likely left off, and I took the music player off once I heard snoring,"_ said Muramasa helpfully.

"...Is there a fat furball on my stomach?"

" _The 'cat' decided that since it was obvious you were taking a nap, he'd use you as a pillow,"_ supplied Muramasa.

"Even inside that statue he's heavy," said Ichigo, taking great care to move Nyanko off his stomach and onto the side near the window. He didn't really care if the 'cat' slept on his bed when he was on it, but he didn't exactly appreciate that weight on his stomach.

Nyanko was so drunk he barely stirred, but he did curl under the covers when Ichigo put them on top.

He knew better than to try and do anything but sleep, since Rikuo was a light sleeper when he wanted to be.

Considering what a nervous wreck the kid had been when Isshin gave his "morning greeting" to Ichigo, forgetting they had an extra in the room, he didn't blame him for developing that habit. He had been beside himself with worry when Ichigo sent his father flying into the distance.

It wasn't until he found out that Isshin was perfectly fine (aside from a few extra bruises) that he found out this was a daily occurrence.

There was a very, very good reason Ichigo slept in when he visited his grandfather. Takashi didn't have an annoying habit of waking him up with a flying kick to the head.

Ichigo bid Muramasa a good night, then rolled over. It took him very little time to fall back asleep.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Ichigo didn't even think. By now Muramasa knew well enough to open the window once Isshin came near Ichigo and Rikuo's room so they didn't accidentally destroy the glass.

He had the timing down to a science, and sure enough Ichigo sent Isshin flying into the neighbor's house.

"I really, really hate it when he does that," said Rikuo, yawning widely.

"Just think, eventually I'll have you sleep on the bottom bunk so you too can develop an instinctive punch or kick that leaves yokai flying into the distance," yawning Ichigo.

Rikuo winced.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

Ichigo's grin was more than a little evil.

"Of course I do. It was hilarious, seeing Tsurara burst in and freeze him thinking he was some sort of enemy coming to attack. He had a cold for a week because he's an idiot," said Ichigo, snickering.

Isshin had startled Rikuo awake his first month there. Tsurara had thought it was some sort of unknown enemy, possibly a hollow coming after the young master, and had burst in, freezing Isshin cold without actually knowing what was going on. It had taken him two hours to fully thaw out, as she had only intended to capture the intruder.

Once Ichigo was fully awake to see what was going on, he had about died laughing his ass off before he explained to her what his father was doing in his room so early.

Needless to say she was entirely unsympathetic about the resulting cold, as was Karin who was just as amused as Ichigo was.

As a result, Rikuo was officially stuck on top bunk. If only so Isshin didn't accidentally attack him again with his morning antics.

Which was a pity, because when Tsume and Kappa found out what had happened, they had bought cameras to watch the entire spectacle. They had already made a mint selling recordings of how Ichigo greeted the morning by sending his shinigami father flying to other yokai.

"So how are things going with Tsubameneko?" asked Rikuo.

Tsubameneko was the _full_ name of Tsume. It was just less of a mouthful to use the nickname Ichigo had given him.

"I think we might have finally found a proper starting point to almost being friends. Did you know he likes classic literature?"

"Most of the older yokai do, but very few bother to read English," said Rikuo. "I think Tsubameneko is one of the few who bothered to learn the human language well enough to actually get a college degree. Most can barely read it, let alone bother to learn English."

"Why does that not surprise me."

Well at least he knew that his extra copies of Shakespeare would be well received.

"...You didn't have to buy new copies of Shakespeare."

"I didn't. I accidentally received two copies of all his work, but I've never known anyone else who liked reading them like I do," said Ichigo flatly. "And before you ask, no I didn't just stumble on them while cleaning."

Tsume looked at the books with suspicion, before he decided what the hell.

"This doesn't make us even for you turning me into a damn shiki you know."

"Fair enough. You did mention you've never had any luck finding some of them, so I figured you wouldn't mind having them."

To be fair, his copies were almost ready to be tossed in the trash, mostly through neglect.

"So what's on the agenda for class today?"

"Pop quiz, but I'm not telling you on what," said Tsume. "And why the hell did you have to tell everyone that I'm scared of cats?!"

In order to cover why their English teacher wasn't being a dick to them anymore, Ichigo told his friends that he found out their new teacher (the old one had accepted a position in another school, and Tsume agreed to take over rather than hire a new one) was terrified of cats. Apparently he blamed Ichigo for his cat following him to school and bothering him, so he took it out on him. So in exchange for keeping quiet about the way he harassed Ichigo's class, he would treat them the same way he did the others.

Needless to say he was irritated beyond belief about being ribbed over his 'fear', considering he was part of the Bakeneko clan.

Ichigo considered it a fair punishment for the crap he put them through.

Ichigo barely held in a laugh when he found out that the pop quiz was on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , considering he had just given Tsume his extra copy. Tsume rolled his eyes.

Needless to say Ichigo was one of the few who got a perfect score and a pass on the next test they had in English.

* * *

On the way back to Ichigo's place (for Rikuo's tutoring lessons on the Nura clan, with Karasu Tengu supplying the 'course' material through his sons) Tsume had to ask "I heard your grandfather recently sent you some of the 'special' sake from the inn."

"Not the human one he serves to his competitors to confuse them. But I might be able to slip you some if you don't mention to my dad that I was helping you drink it. Rikuo's still too young to join in, at least until he achieves his 'Night' form according to Karasu," said Ichigo.

Rikuo was considered "old" enough to join in on the drinking once he achieved his 'night' form, which was really what he looked like when his yokai form finally took over. He was getting close, but his human blood was still overpowering it. At this point he was likely going to need a summer job helping Takashi and Ichigo to booster his yokai blood to the point he was considered a 'half' yokai instead of only being a quarter.

"Deal," said Tsume without hesitation. Free sake, especially from the spring Natsume Takashi guarded, wasn't something he'd pass up. "So why aren't you telling your dad you're drinking the sake?"

"Because if Nyanko knows we have some, he might demand a share. And Dad would definitely mention it."

"Devious. I like it," said Tsume, his grin full of teeth. Not sharing with that old booze fiend was something he could get behind.

"And if he happens to come by and finds out we weren't sharing, well, we can trick him into inviting us to other sake springs he knows about, or drinking parties."

Tsume put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Best. Master". Ever. Madara knows some _primo_ drinking spots, and he almost never shares them with others."

"And think, I'm only after one or two cups at best. You'll get almost the entire bottle to yourself."

Tsume was a very happy cat that night. Nyanko was furious that Ichigo didn't share.


	7. Chapter 7

**A day in the life of Takashi and the Natsu Inn...**

"So...how are things progressing?" asked Nurarihyon.

"Your grandson finally seems ready to chose whether he wants to take over the mantle or not. Tsubameneko claims he's doing rather well learning the internal structure of your clan, thanks to the 'homework' Karasu Tengu has been passing along," said Takashi.

"I meant along the front of our grandchildren," said Nurarihyon smirking.

Takashi's smirk was a near identical match to his.

"That front is going along nicely. Any complaints from the clan?"

"She's not fully human, and your clan is rather famous for at least working with yokai fairly. So long as she can live with being married to a yokai yakuza, I foresee no problems," said Nurarihyon.

Yuzu and Rikuo were rather close, partly because Rikuo was often helping with the chores and found Karin rather overprotective. So long as Yuzu was happy, she could care less that the two were falling for each other.

"And how is Tsubameneko doing? Still sulking over being turned into a shiki?"

"Ichigo seems to have started winning him over. Apparently they have a shared love of classics," said Takashi.

And so the small talk went. Rikuo had no idea his grandfather made regular visits to the inn, to hear progress reports about his beloved grandson...and to make a larger tab.

Once the usual talk was out of the way, Takashi went to check on the rest of inn.

"TAKASHI-SAMA! The human guests in room three oh five have been accidentally booked next to the ayakashi suites! They're complaining of strange parties next door!" bawled one of the many boarders of the inn. Takeru Izumo was an exorcist that Takashi had found while on his many travels helping yokai. One that had no idea what he was seeing, and was unintentionally bringing yokai home and terrifying his family.

He was currently living at the inn while attending the nearby high school until he learned how to deal with yokai and not bring them home by accident. To pay for his room and board, he helped around the inn, particularly with yokai guests.

"Is it general complaining or are they just mad that they're not allowed to join in?" asked Takashi. It wouldn't be the first time some young hot shot wanted in on a good party.

They weren't allowed to eat the human guests, but they were allowed to give them a good and proper scare to teach them a lesson.

"I think they want in, but because of the barrier..."

"Lower the barrier for them, but make sure they sign a document stating they understand I'm not responsible for any mental scarring they receive as a result of an ayakashi party," deadpanned Takashi.

"Yes sir!" said Takeru, saluting his boss before getting the forms.

"Takashi-sama! We have an issue with the human guests!" shouted Kaori, a spiritualist who had been targeted by yokai more than once.

Takashi didn't bother to unfold his arms. It seemed today was going to be one of those days.

"What is it this time?"

"Well..."

"Let me guess. They're competitors from that yakuza again, trying to run us out of business in order to do a land grab," said Takashi. It happened so often it wasn't funny.

"Yup."

"Have Misuzu send some of his friends to harass their operations again. If they try to stir up trouble then make sure they get busted by unsympathetic cops...you know, our friends."

Takashi had an...arrangement...with the police in nearby cities. In exchange for editing out any yokai-related information (he gave them a list of code words other police precincts used when dealing with exorcists like the Matoba clan), he helped them cut back on gang related crimes. If they needed to bust a particularly nasty crook, he'd ask one of his guests to follow and harass them until they were either arrested or moved away. Or in rare cases, believed they were cursed and learned their lesson.

"I'll inform the usual suspects," said Kaori, grinning mischievously.

"If that girl doesn't end up marrying a yokai, I'll eat natto," muttered Takashi. She was too mischievous for her own good, and she got along terrifyingly well with his ayakashi guests.

"Sir, we have the Matoba clan on the phone. They claim one of theirs crossed the boundary again by accident while chasing..."

"Remind them we have surveillance cameras and if it _did_ cross over accidentally then the one watching them would have given them an earful again," deadpanned Takashi.

After the fifth time they 'accidentally' crossed his boundary line marking neutral territory, he put up security cameras and had the students monitor it twenty-four seven, with full permission to chew out any exorcists who tried to break the neutrality. If it was accidental, then they were given a light reprimand. If it was intentional, then the rather gleeful students were fully allowed to cuss them out. He had a long vocabulary list they could pick and choose from, and encouraged them to look up new words or insulting phrases to test them out.

"Takashi-san, the foreign newlyweds are being too noisy again. Also, they aren't adhering to the strict PDA list allowed in the public areas," said Sakura, an exorcist-in-training.

"Direct them to one of the nicer lakes, but don't mention to them that the yokai will be watching them. If they want to be that annoying, they can deal with an invisible audience," said Takashi without any mercy.

Peeping on a couple of overly-amorous newlyweds from overseas was not his problem. And if they weren't going to keep it in their rooms, then he was going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

That, and to save on the laundry bill.

Takashi was finally able to relax around dinner...for about five minutes.

"Takashi-sama! Nurarihyon is trying to skip out on the bill again!" shouted Kappa.

"Dammit. Didn't he learn the last time? Send out the others and hound him to one of the yokai traps! Let him enjoy a night outdoors until he settles up!" shouted Takashi.

Just because the territory was neutral didn't mean he was going to rely on it. There were several yokai traps, all marked clearly, so he could trap those who wouldn't listen to reason...or for idiots like Nurarihyon who tried to skip out on the bill.

Yokai nature or not, he wasn't going to let them skip out that easily. Never mind the fact he didn't like being cheated out of his money, if he let one of them skip out without paying, they'd _all_ try it. He could never let down his guard, ever.

The lone onmyougi that studied on the grounds grinned when her shikigami watched the troublesome head of the Nura group end up in a pit trap.

"The dine and dash idiot has been caught, sir!"

"Tell him the terms of his release. He either settles up or he stays in the pit all night until his clan pays up for his release," said Takashi without hesitation.

"Sir, I have Karasu Tengu on the line. He's offering three gold bars from the clan treasury in exchange for his boss," said Takeru, who had called the clan once Nurarihyon made his escape.

"Send it over, and we'll release their idiot boss. Tell him if he wants the video, it's going to cost him some of the sweets from Ukiyoe town, at least enough to supply the inn for a week."

"He said they'll arrive in the morning."

Nurarihyon was let out, but bound until Karasu Tengu showed up with the agreed gold. Karasu was more amused than angry that his boss had been caught.

Mainly because they'd be watching how easily the great Nurarihyon was captured by a bunch of idiots.

"Honestly, why do you bother when you know you'll be caught by the yokai traps in the area?" asked Takashi.

"The same traps we move at random, and only leave the safe path markers for trustworthy guests who bother to pay for the current map?" added Kaori.

Nurarihyon grumbled.

"I get your nature is to play tricks like this, but even you should know better than to do it at the inn."

"Karasu Tengu, your idiotic commander is all yours," said Takashi, his smile more than a little evil.

"Thank you for your kindness, Natsume-san," said Karasu Tengu. He knew full well that the man knew the more deadly traps, but always delivered his Supreme Commander to the ones that just left him out in the cold.

"Another day, another series of headaches," said Takashi to himself. Thank kami-sama the weekend would be coming tomorrow, and with it his adorable grandchildren.

* * *

"Takashi-sama, the newlyweds are complaining of being watched at the lake," said Takeru.

"What were they doing at the time?" asked Takashi.

"Ah, I'd rather not say."

"Tell them that our security cameras do not cover that area, nor do we patrol it regularly. If they can't tell us what the watchers looked like, there's nothing we can do," said Takashi unsympathetic.

"Takashi-sama, the idiots who signed the papers are trying to get out of paying their bill," said Kaori.

"Tell them to settle up or the 'monsters' they were partying with will visit them in the night until they do," said Takashi without hesitation.

"Aye-aye sir!" said Kaori grinning.

They not only settled up, they payed extra once they realized the inn's owner was _friends_ with the same creatures that scared the crap out of them.

"Ten yen says their friends who are into the occult show up later trying to see the same monsters," said Kaori.

"No bet."

They made most of their income off idiots trying to see yokai in the flesh, what they really paid for was a good scare, but Takashi could honestly claim that all the scares they got were from genuine ayakashi. A few years back some idiot tried to 'debunk' the mystery of the Natsu Inn, partly to disprove that yokai existed, but also to find the source of the sake that people raved about.

Takashi took particular enjoyment in scaring the living hell out of that idiot. Not only did he come out of the experience with a renewed belief in the supernatural, but the yokai got to have some fun remind people that they did exist and they were out there.

The Exorcist community had a field day with that one, and despite all efforts the tapes were still out there. Thank kami for the internet.

He still watched it whenever he needed a good laugh.

"Thinking about that so called 'exorcist' who tried to debunk the inn?" said Kaori.

"How'd you know?"

"You always get that mischievously evil look on your face. The one that creeps others out. So how's Ichigo-kun?" asked Kaori innocently.

"If you want to try dating my grandson, that's up to you and him. Or if you want to share that particular video with Ichigo and his friends, that's fine too."

"You know, I think I will. I'm sure your grandchildren would get a real laugh out of seeing all those yokai scare that yuppie with rich parents who had a fascination with the supernatural. Didn't his parents send you a thank you note for 'setting him straight'?"

"A thank you note and some nice snacks for two days," said Takashi grinning.

* * *

"Wait...Grandpa was on TV?" said Ichigo.

" _The last official episode of the series, though the producers hadn't intended it to be that way,"_ said Kaori. You could just _feel_ the grin on her face.

"Oh this I have to see. What's the show's name?"

Kaori was trying hard not to laugh as she told him, and Ichigo immediately went and got his laptop to look it up.

" _What are you doing?"_ asked Nyanko.

"You'll see in a minute. Trust me, if this goes like I think it did, you'll be laughing so hard sake will come out of your nose," said Ichigo.

A few minutes later, Ichigo wasn't the only one laughing his ass off.

The sight of that pretentious pretty boy from a rich family running for his life, crying for his mother after trying (and failing spectacularly) to sound all knowledgeable was absolutely hilarious. The best part was you could _see_ the yokai in the background scaring the crap out of the cameramen and the idiot trying to 'disprove' the fact that the Natsu Inn was haunted.

" _Bwahahahahaha! This is_ priceless _! That stupid human actually thinks he knows about yokai, but he's a Sightless moron!"_ said Nyanko, rolling on his back from laughing so hard.

"I _have_ to share this with Tatsuki and the others! I mean the sight of Grandpa just standing there passively while that guy runs around screaming like an idiot...!" said Ichigo, as he couldn't hold back his snickering.

Ichigo grabbed his cell, and once he had his laughter checked, he called his friend.

"Hey Tatsuki, you have to see this episode. It's _hilarious_ ," said Ichigo, snickering.

" _Do I dare ask why?"_

"And spoil the fun of your surprise when you realize what it's about? Anyway look up the last episode of..."

" _Oh! I've heard about that episode! Gramps was so pissed for some reason, even though he was snickering the entire time he watched it! Apparently it raised a real stink among the exorcist community for some reason."_

"Probably because there was an exorcist right there that didn't bother to keep the yokai off screen."

" _I have to see this now... What was the show again?"_

An hour later, Tatsuki called again, her voice containing evil laughter.

" _Oh man, that was hilarious. The way your grandpa just stood there pretending nothing was out of the ordinary while the others were running out of the house screaming!"_ said Tatsuki, breaking out into fresh laughter.

"I know, right? I bet the guests had a field day scaring that idiot and his camera crew. I heard that the guy's parents sent Grandpa some snacks and a fervent thank you because it got him off his yokai kick," said Ichigo.

Tatsuki laughed even harder.

" _I am so getting that DVD, if only to have a good laugh every once in a while."_

"I know, right? We so have to share this with Chad and Orihime later," said Ichigo, snickering.

" _Chad, yes. Orihime...not unless she spontaneously awakens the Sight,"_ said Tatsuki.

"See you at school tomorrow?"

" _You get that paper Tsume-_ sensei _assigned us done?"_

"If I didn't, I'd never hear the end of his bitching," deadpanned Ichigo. That set Tatsuki off again.


End file.
